


Like silk to your skin

by Ravensmores



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Candles, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: He can feel Victor’s smile as he peppers a few more kisses across his face, lips coming to rest against his forehead. “You’re a beautiful beautiful man Yuuri. You have no idea how many people want you, how many people would kill to see you like this.” He feels Victor’s legs shift so they properly bracket his hips, his mouth dragging down to lightly kiss his ear again. “But they can’t. It’s just me. It’ll only ever be me.”OrVictor takes the time to tell Yuuri exactly how perfect he really is.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	Like silk to your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> My gift for the lovely [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/works)
> 
> for the secret skater exchange!
> 
> You gave me SO many ideas to work with, but I went for some soft smut because... well it's me. I really hope you like it. :))))

Yuuri likes control.

No matter where in life, he likes to know where he’s going. From school to skating, everything he did was carefully planned, each eventuality fretted and deliberated until he was sure he knew what he wanted. What was least likely to end in disaster.

And that eventually ended up extending to the bedroom as well.

He was never that experienced when it came to matters of the heart, but from the first time he’d been taken to bed, he’d known he’d wanted to lead the way. He liked having the power, knowing what each move was going to be, how exactly he was going to give pleasure and how he was going to finish.

But with Victor, things were different.

It wasn’t until him that he’d seen how closely guarded he was, how easily his heart of glass could shatter given the right pressure.

And how easily he could pick up the pieces if he just let the right people in.

And ever so slowly, he opened himself up to different experiences. Both inside the bedroom and out.

Before Victor, he’d never met someone so… attentive to his needs. Someone who was more than happy to lie back and let him take what he needed, let him do whatever he wanted to bring them both pleasure until they were happy and gasping and flushed.

Never before did Yuuri eventually find himself wanting something different.

After moving to St.Petersburg, he’d found himself thinking more and more about completely giving up control- letting Victor have the lead and just taking whatever he wanted from Yuuri. For once, it didn’t seem so scary. 

Yuuri knows that he’d take care of him, how intimately he understands every part of his body.

Especially his mind.

He’d let himself imagine countless times. Running to the rink, soaking in the shower, the few times he was alone in their bed with a hand wrapped firmly around himself and two slick finger working himself open, just thinking about Victor taking his pleasure from him in whatever way he wanted… it was a heady thought.

He’d always come embarrassingly fast to those fantasies. After the fifth time, he’d pretty firmly made up his mind.

For the first time in years, he wants to be helpless. 

It takes spring melting into summer for him to finally gather the courage to try.

It’s a hot and sticky night outside, but hotter in their bedroom. The lights are off, as well as the air conditioning, the powerful blast from the fan threatening to extinguish the candles Yuuri had spent the best part of an hour setting up. Their second best sheets are on their bed, carefully washed and pressed. He’d considered getting the silks out for tonight, but stopped himself when he remembered why they had to buy another set. Some stains just _don’t_ want to shift and for once he has no idea what they might get up to tonight.

He’d put the same amount of thought when choosing the proper outfit for tonight as well.

He usually does his best not to google himself, firmly aware of what some of the sharper-tongued members of Victor’s fanbase have to say about him, yet his last search had yielded some rather… interesting results.

While looking for some comments on his old short programme, he hadn’t expected to come across a site selling clothes based on a bunch of the top-skaters costumes of the year… let alone lingerie. He’d honestly found it kind of funny at first, seeing all the various designs splashed across boxers and panties alike- until he’d come across his own collection. Something about seeing Victor’s old junior outfit darkly encapsulated in a long silk robe had his finger hovering over the checkout button. The black looked wonderful, the inside of the robe a deep crimson to match the flared skirt. The crystals of the costume sparkled delicately down the midsection as towards where the robe was loosely tied just about where his navel would be.

Looking at said robe now clad around his body, he was glad for his slightly rash purchase.

It was delicately soft against his bare skin, the crystals beautifully catching the shifting golden lights of the candles around him. He’d tied it as loosely as it looked in the picture, the tie sloppily knotted just below his navel and a deep V of skin on display, already slightly pink from both the heat and excitement.

He smiles as he fiddles with the tie a little. Given what he and Victor might be getting up to later, he wanted something easy to remove.

Straightening himself, he notices a bead of sweat rolling down his chest and landing on the carpet. Touching his face, he feels a similar wetness there too, and he knows it’s not just from the candles. 

He sighs and walks into the adjacent bathroom, gripping the cool marbled counter to steady himself.

“It’s just Victor. You know it’ll be amazing whatever you do,” he whispers to himself as he turns the tap, dabbing the sweat on his chest with a flannel. _“Just tell him what you want.”_

After quickly splashing his face with cold water, he walks back into the room and perches himself on the edge of the bed. Picking up his phone from the nightstand, he sees a text from Victor, saying he’s five minutes away.

His gut twists a little in anticipation.

He quickly puts the phone back down and goes to check himself over in the mirror.

He knows it’s stupid to feel nervous. This isn’t the first time he’d wanted to surprise Victor in the bedroom- hell, it isn’t even the first time he’d dressed up for him. He quickly releases his bottom lip from his teeth when he notices he’s chewing it, shaking his head as if trying to shake the nerves from him mind.

It’s not the sex. He knows that will be amazing whatever they do. Even thinking about Victor peeling him out of this robe has a very familiar warmth prickling under his skin that almost makes him want to take a cold shower while he waits. He just isn’t sure if he’ll be able to really tell him what he wants this time. Or rather, what he hopes Victor will want. 

Pushing his hair back into place, he takes a long steadying breath before reaching into their wardrobe and pulling out what he was going to need for later. 

It’s a long silk scarf- one of Victor’s nicer ones. Given the hot weather, it hadn’t seen much use lately, Yuuri coming across it while doing some cleaning a few weeks back. The minute he’d dragged the soft material against his fingers, he’d felt an idea brewing in the back of his mind. Something that tied in very nicely with what he’d been planning for tonight.

Running the scarf between his fingers, he does one final sweep of the room before taking his place in the middle of their bed.

He barely has time to centre himself before he hears the click of the front door.

“Yuuri?”

“In here,” he calls as calmly as he can, quickly shifting onto his knees.

The bedroom door opens a few seconds later, Victor’s eyes glued to his phone as he enters. “Since it’s been a long week I was thinking we could order out. Maybe from- from...” the phone in his hand drops to the carpet as soon as he looks up.

Yuuri can’t help but smirk as he watches Victor’s words fail, his eyes wide with surprise. He stares at Yuuri for a few long seconds before his gaze wanders around the room, taking in every inch. 

Yuuri feels some of his nerves evaporate as he watches the pale skin of his throat bloom a tell-tale shade of pink.

Yuuri chuckles softly, spreading his hand across the duvet to pat the spot in front of him. “Won’t you join me?”

Victor’s coat joins his phone in an instant, the other man clumsily clambering onto the bed and towards Yuuri. Even without his glasses, Yuuri can see his chest rising and falling with slightly more rapid breaths, the way the soft blue of his eyes has dilated so they’re almost completely black. 

He chuckles again, intimately aware of what this expression was.

_Desire._

He keeps his soft smile in place, reaching over the lightly tug his jacket from his shoulders.

He’ll never not be amazed that he can do this to _Victor Nikiforov_ of all people.

Yuuri doesn’t say anything more as Victor continues to rake his eyes over him hungrily, his hands shaking slightly as one comes to rest on his shoulder.

“Wow Yuuri-” He swallows audibly as he drags his fingers down to slip under the loose opening of his robe. “You look divine.”

Yuuri laughs softly. “Thanks. It’s what I was going for.”

Victor continues to lightly brush his fingers across his skin in quiet wonderment before flicking his eyes up to meet Yuuri’s gaze. “Are we celebrating something? Or have I just been a very good fiancé recently?”

“Oh you’re almost always that,” Yuuri murmurs, reaching up to gently rest his hand over Victor’s. “But that’s not it.” He doesn’t break eye contact as he start to slowly unbutton Victor’s shirt, pausing halfway down to firmly rest both his hands against his chest. “You’re right, it _has_ been a long week. We should both unwind a little.”

Yuuri sees Victor catch onto his tease, his soft smile deepening furthur as he leans in to lightly kiss his jaw. “Oh you are too good to me.” 

“I know.”

“So, what would you like to do tonight?” 

And there it was. There _he_ was. Always ready to meet Yuuri where he was, no matter where they were. Yuuri can’t help but smile at the words, a familiar warmth spreading in his stomach as he leans back to kiss him. Victor doesn’t move to deepen it until Yuuri does, hungrily accepting his tongue as he opens his mouth a little. 

“Actually, there was something… different I had in mind,” Yuuri eventually whispers when they break apart, lightly stroking Victor’s bottom lip- all red and swollen and lovely.

Victor cocks his head slightly, smile not faltering. “Oh? Well colour me _very_ intrigued.”

Yuuri takes a breath before reaching out to pick up the scarf he’d left lying against the covers. “I want to do something… with this.”

Victor raises an eyebrow as he reaches out to trace the material in his grip. “Do you want to use it on me?”

“No.” Yuuri hesitates for a second, exhaling slowly and pressing the scarf into Victor’s hands. “I want you to use it on me.”

Victor takes a second to respond. He slowly turns the scarf over in his hands, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Yuuri knows that tick well, he’s _really_ thinking hard about something. When he finally looks up again, he’s almost floored by the sheer dark _want_ swirling clearly in his eyes. He shifts a little closer to Yuuri, reaching out to grasp his chin and leaning in until every word brushes like the softest kiss against his lips. “Well, I can definitely do that if it’s what you want,” he murmurs lowly, slowly brushing his fingers down his neck, pausing to lightly stroke the hollow of his throat with his thumb.

Yuuri can’t stop the full-body shudder at his touch, both of them fully aware that his neck was one of his weak spots.

“It’s not just that,” Yuuri eventually answers, eyes fluttering closed as Victor’s mouth replaces his thumb in a long, warmed kiss. “Tonight, I want you to do… whatever you want to me.” He leans back a little as Victor moves away from his neck, an inquisitive look in his eye. Yuuri takes a breath, cupping Victor’s face between his palms as he tries not to lose his nerve. “Don’t get me wrong,” he starts softly, “I love being in control and I _love_ getting to tell you what I want, but tonight, I really want to give all that up. Let you take whatever you want from me.” He can’t help but smile at Victor’s wide eyes, releasing his face to pick up the discarded scarf and hold it between them. “I trust you more than anyone. I know you’ll make me feel good.”

 _“Yuuri.”_ Victor’s words are barely a whisper, his fingers curling slowly around the material in his hands. “Are you sure?”

Yuuri chuckles as he covers Victor’s fingers with his own. “Trust me. You have no idea how much I want this.” He lightly runs his thumb across the skin of Victor's hand, more than a little touched at his concern. Even under the layers of warm want in Victor’s voice he can sense the tinge of worry he hadn’t heard since the first time they made love those months ago. With every move they’d made together he’d been so… caregul. Always making sure Yuuri was relaxed and gasping before trying something new, every move sweet and soft and slow.

Everything Yuuri doesn’t want right now.

Victor is quiet for a long second as he looks down at the scarf again. When he lifts his head, there’s a new look sparkling in his eyes. Something dark and playful as he takes the scarf and winds it slowly around his hands before letting it softly unravel. “Where do you want this then?”

“You choose. I really want you to take the lead.” Yuuri sits back on his haunches, letting his hands drop to his sides with a wink. “I’m all yours.”

He barely has time to take another breath before Victor is on him, chest crushing him down into the mattress as greedy hands roam over every inch of available skin. He lets out a breathy laugh as Victor’s hands move from his chest down to skim his hips over the robe, squeezing softly.

“I like this,” Victor murmurs, eyes smouldering with the intensity of melting ice as he moves a hand to lightly toy with the tie of his robe. “Did you get this just for me?”

“I’ve had it for a while. I was saving it for a rainy day.”

“And what may I ask is underneath here?” Victor asks quietly as he pulls on the tie a little harder, the robe loosening further. 

Yuuri puts his hands on top of Victor’s, moving them slowly towards his bare stomach with a knowing smile. “Well, I guess you’ll have to find out.”

Victor’s expression lights up like a Christmas tree at the tease.

Soon Yuuri finds himself flushed and gasping, his skin a telltale scarlet as Victor methodically strokes as kisses his way across his stomach, one hand tracing maddeningly slow patterns against his inner thigh. He lets out a soft groan when Victor pulls away, fingers suddenly under his head, coaxing him to sit up.

“Close your eyes,” Victor whispers as he picks up the scarf again.

Yuuri obliges, letting his eyes fall closed so everything around him is muted and pink. He feels Victor move in a little closer before everything is suddenly darker. He quickly realises that Victor has carefully wrapped the scarf around his eyes in a makeshift blindfold.

He bites his lip. It wasn’t what he was expecting, but he can feel the excitement starting to buzz under his skin, his sense of touch strangely heightened as Victor’s fingers lightly stroke through his hair.

“Does that feel okay?” he murmurs against Yuuri’s ear, knotting the scarf securely around the back of his head. “Not too tight?”

Yuuri shakes his head, blindly reaching out to touch him. “It’s perfect.”

“Yuuri. If it gets too much, if you want to stop,” he feels Victor’s face close to his again, gently tracing a finger down the side of his cheek, “promise me you’ll tell me?”

Yuuri feels himself flush furthur, his arms wrapping around him a little tighter at his concern. It’s like an anchor tethering him through the thick clouds of want, a small piece of their love fluttering in his stomach at just how much he really did care. “Of course.”

He feels Victor pepper a few quick kisses across his eyes over the blindfold before slowly guiding him to lie back down against the mattress. “ _Good_. You’re so good for me Yuuri.”

He feels the praise warm through him, his hands gripping tightly into the sheets below in anticipation at what Victor was going to do.

He lets out a small, surprised breath as he feels Victor’s mouth back at the side of his face, tongue delicately tracing the shell of his ear before lightly sucking on the lobe. “ _Oh God I want to take you apart.”_

It takes Yuuri a full second to remember how to speak, the soft melody of Victor’s words already registering sharp and clear between his legs. “W-well go on then.”

Another kiss is pressed to his ear, the satisfaction reverberating rich and deep in Victor’s voice. “With pleasure.”

Victor takes his time with Yuuri, making his way over every inch of naked skin with eager fingers and lips. Yuuri lets himself be unrestrained, lets every cry and moan drip loudly from his lips as Victor licks his way down his neck, nips at his collarbone, presses his hips down against Yuuri’s groin, rocking against him again and again until he’s gasping on every movement.

It’s heaven and hell all in one. Too much and not nearly enough, the remaining clothing between them a curse as he suddenly feels Victor squeeze his cock ever so lightly over the fabric of his robe.

“God I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Yuuri murmurs as he feels Victor shift over him, the remaining buttons of his shirt rubbing lightly against the bare skin peaking through the opening of his robe.

Victor laughs softly as he moves his hand from between his legs to slowly runs them up and down Yuuri’s sides. “You didn’t _do_ anything.” Yuuri can’t stop the shudder as Victor’s lips delicately touch his ear again, hot and soft and sweet. “It was just by being you.”

“I still find it hard to believe sometimes.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I mean, can you really blame me?”

He feels Victor stop, the heat of his face suddenly directly over his own. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes behind the scarf. “You’re _you._ You could have anyone.” He waves a hand aimlessly as if trying to cement his point. “And here you are with me.”

“And that’s strange to you?” Yuuri’s surprised by the sudden concerned edge to Victor’s tone. “Or are you just teasing?”

Yuuri opens his mouth, but suddenly isn’t quite sure how to answer. He thought he was just teasing, but deep down he knows those questions aren’t unfounded. He knows they’re silly fears, but he knows where they come from, how they rooted themselves firmly in the back of his mind ever since Victor had first told him that he loved him.

“I- well. Of course I am.” He eventually answers, regretting that he’d even brought it up.

“Yuuri.”

Victor doesn’t move, Yuuri feeling his hands shifting from his body to rest either side of his head- waiting.

Yuuri sighs, his own hands balling into fists at how he’s already ruining what was supposed to be a fun night.

_Somewhere where thoughts like this were not welcome._

He can’t see Victor, but he can easily imagine the look on his face: the soft worry, the slightest shake of his head, the small smile as he waits for Yuuri to find his words. He both loves and hates it.

He turns away, squeezing his eyes shut behind the blindfold as he mentally berates himself.

_Of course he’d find a way to make this awkward. This isn’t a conversation he wanted to have now._

Victor doesn’t need reminding of everything he gave up… or how stupid his own thoughts can get.

“I know you love me. You make that abundantly clear every day,” Yuuri eventually answers, annoyed at how his voice starts to shake slightly. “And you’re just so amazing. You have thousands of people either wanting you or wanting to be you.” He stops to take a breath, suddenly feeling more naked than he had before. He fights the urge to cover himself as he quietly continues. “I just can’t believe I got so lucky.”

It feels weird to be baring his soul like this while he can’t even see Victor. This night wasn’t meant to be about him and his stupid _stupid_ insecurities. 

Maybe they should just stop.

He reaches up to pull off the scarf, but his hands are suddenly pulled above his head, wrists firmly locked in Victor’s hands.

“You don’t think I wonder the same thing? About how lucky I am to be with you?” His words are low and warm, his fingers hooking under Yuuri’s chin to slowly guide his face back towards his own. “How could you think I’d ever want anything more?” 

Yuuri swallows at the raw ache he hears shaking softly in Victor’s voice, surprised at how easily he could say such things. He knows Victor is never one to mince words, even if it means he ends up putting his foot in his mouth more than once, but rarely does he ever hear him so… open. He spent so long with such thick walls erected around his heart, Yuuri knows how hard it was for him to speak so openly about his own feelings without immediately trying to change the subject.

And yet here he is, saying these things to Yuuri as if it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Yuuri feels his eyes getting a little wet behind the scarf.

“All I need is right here,” Victor continues firmly, shifting to drop a quick kiss over his heart. “And here,” another to his temple before Yuuri feels his forehead lightly resting against his own. “But if I might be so shallow,” he murmurs, quickly pressing a swift kiss to his lips, “there are a few other things I’d also love to highlight.”

Yuuri lets out a weak laugh, his worry from the past few minutes softly disappearing as Victor continues to lightly kiss across his face, focussing on the wetness around his eyes. “Victor- you don’t need to-”

“You said I’m in charge tonight,” he interrupts firmly. “And this is what I want to do.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Yuuri is cut off by a gentle finger against his lips. “Just let me do this.” The finger lightly traces across his top lip and then his bottom, before coming to rest just under his jaw. “Trust me, you have no idea how much I want to.”

Yuuri is a little stunned by the determination in Victor’s voice. He takes a breath to steady himself, relaxing his arms in Victor’s grip. “Okay.”

He can feel Victor’s smile as he peppers a few more kisses across his face, lips coming to rest against his forehead. “You’re a beautiful beautiful man Yuuri. You have no idea how many people want you, how many people would _kill_ to see you like this.” He feels Victor’s legs shift so they properly bracket his hips, his mouth dragging down to lightly kiss his ear again. “But they can’t. It’s just me. It’ll only ever be me.”

He feels himself shiver again at the hotter edge to Victor’s tone, the way his fingers curl a little harder against his wrists as he speaks. Something about feeling Victor’s possessive side always had him melting a little on the inside. Maybe because the bedroom was the only place he ever saw that dark glint in his eye, or maybe just the knowledge that he could make him feel like that. 

“Let’s start here.” He feels Victor’s fingers brush delicately against his bottom lip again. “You already know how much I love to kiss you. Do you know how long I spent wishing I could?” His thumb traces across his mouth almost idly, dangerously close to slipping inside. “Coaching you, skating with you, wanting to kiss that beautiful determined little smile on your face every time you told me you wanted to practice a jump for the thirteenth time- so soft and perfect.” He feels Victor’s mouth move until it’s hovering over his own, breath warm and sweet against his lips. “But I couldn’t. Not until I knew you were ready to cross the boundary with me.”

Yuuri can’t help but lean up a little to meet him, groaning softly when he feels Victor move away with a chuckle.

“Trust me I wouldn’t have minded if you’d done that before China.”

“I mean I’m very surprised I managed to make it that long,” Victor murmurs, lightly pressing Yuuri’s head back against the sheets. “But seeing you do that quad flip… I knew. I finally _knew_ that I could. That you really did want me the way I wanted you.” He finally closes the space between them, kissing him deep and slow. Yuuri hungrily accepts, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck to pull him closer until their bodies are flush together. They kiss lazily for a few more seconds before Victor pulls away, lightly kissing his nose. “That kiss was everything,” he whispers, “Well, if perhaps a little brief. It’s when we got back to the hotel that I learned what it was like to kiss you properly.” A hand comes to rest on the bend of Yuuri’s knee, moving up slowly until he’s softly gripping the curve of his thigh. “And then I learned _so_ many other things that I loved about your body.”

Yuuri swallows as Victor gently kisses his cheek. “I love how pink you are here,” he chuckles as his free hand brushes against the spot he’s just kissed. “How you get especially rosy when I touch you like this-” the hand on his leg moves to lightly caress his inner thigh in a maddeningly hot pattern. “-or like this.” The lips on his cheek start moving down across his jaw. “Mmmm you get so pink here as well,” he whispers as he slowly noses down his neck, pausing to press a long wet kiss to the hollow of his throat. “And here.” His face drops to the opening of his robe, his lips brushing against every piece of bare skin he can find. 

Yuuri groans. He can feel Victor hasn’t shaved this morning and the rough scratch of his stubble is such delicious friction.

“And your voice,” he continues softly. “You’re always so honest with every little sound you make, letting me know _exactly_ what it is you need. It’s such lovely music.” His hand continues to slowly slide up his leg pausing _oh so close_ to where Yuuri needs to be touched. “I could play with you like this all day.”

He teasingly brushes his fingers up and down his thigh a few times before pulling away. Yuuri barely has time to protest before his hand is back, warm and slick as he starts to stroke his cock.

“Ah!” Yuuri doesn’t silence his cry as Victor works him slowly, his thumb slowly circling the sensitive underside.

“I like that there’s nothing on under here.” Victor chuckles as strokes him a little faster.

Yuuri chokes back another moan, mind starting to fog with a familiar pleasure. “I didn’t want anything to get in the way.”

“My my you are being naughty today. I love that too.” He punctuates his point with another deep, hot kiss, stroking him a few more times before pulling his hands away.

Yuuri gasps in frustration against Victor’s mouth, his hips thrusting up of their own accord desperately seeking some kind of friction. Victor hushes him quietly as he continues to kiss him, his clean hand moving to slowly brush down his forearm. “God I love you arms.”

Yuuri shifts away from the kiss a little. “My arms?”

“So strong. So capable.” His hand continues to move down his arm and stroke over the curve of his bicep. “You don’t know what it does to me when you lift me so effortlessly, how even in the second half of our ice dance you could carry me like it was nothing.” Yuuri suddenly feels the softness of Victor’s cheek nuzzling against his chest, his hand guiding Yuuri’s arm until it comes to rest over his back. “Or how good it feels when you hold me.” 

The words pierce like an arrow through the clouds of want, something a little sweeter anchoring him back to moment.

He can hear the slight catch in Victor’s breathing as he moves more firmly over Yuuri’s body, the way his grip tightens a little more as he waits for Yuuri’s response. Yuuri swallows the lump starting to form in his throat, the tiniest waver in Victor’s voice something he’d come to know a lot more intimately over the past few months. Something he’s certain no one else knows about.

It was Victor- _his Victor._ The Victor who the world saw as untouchably perfect, the Victor Yuuri had carved out such a high pedestal for for so many years… and the Victor who he now knew had a heart as delicate as his own, who loved so fiercely and feared loneliness so much Yuuri wanted to spend every day proving to him that there was no one else he could _ever_ want.

Yuuri quickly wraps his other arm around Victor’s torso, stroking his fingers soothingly over the curve of his hip. “I like holding you.”

“It’s a good thing you do,” Victor mumbles against his chest, the small smile clear against his skin. “You know how needy I can get.”

Yuuri holds him a little tighter, hands coming up to brush through the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck. “And people wonder why you got a dog.”

Victor lets out a soft gasp before playfully swatting against his side. “I’ll make you pay for that.”

He opens his mouth to respond, but his voice is quickly lost in a fit of giggles as Victor’s hands come to rest against his ribs, tickling him mercilessly. He keeps it up for a few cruel moments before stopping, Yuuri feeling the tie of his robe quickly being tugged open. The warm air brushes gently across his naked skin, Victor helping coax him out of the robe until he’s lying back against the mattress completely nude save for the scarf around his eyes.

He barely has time to adjust to his own nakedness before he feels the warmth of Victor’s own bare skin pressing against his own. He lets out a soft cry as their unclothed cocks drag against each other for the first time, the burning edge of pleasure he’d been teetering on quickly barrelling towards him as Victor grinds against him slowly.

More than ever does Yuuri wish he could see him, marvel at the way the light of the candles was probably playing against the pale expanse of his skin, see just how hard he was because of him. Because of what Yuuri could do to him.

He throws his head back as another wave of pleasure pulses through him, Victor following with a few soft kisses against the arch of his throat. 

After a few hot moments he feels Victor’s hands against his own, pulling them away from his back and twining them together on top of the sheets either side of him.

“You can do such miracles with these hands,” he mumbles against Yuuri’s neck, squeezing his hands a little harder as he continues to thrust. “Both on and off the ice.” He slowly lifts one of Yuuri’s hand towards him, lightly kissing his fingers.

Yuuri feels himself blush harder. “Victor-”

He’s interrupted as Victor drags his lips down over his adam’s apple and back to press a warm kiss over his heart, stilling his hips. “I think we know how big this is.”

Yuuri chuckles, reaching down to stroke his fingers through the softness of his hair again. “You’re so cheesy.”

“It’s my night, I’m allowed to be cheesy if I want to.” Yuuri feels Vicor shift his arms across his chest, his head probably coming down to rest on top of them. “And I mean it. You love so openly, with your whole heart.” He pauses for a second, fingers caressing over the same spot over and over again as he thinks. “I kept mine so sheltered for so long, throwing myself into my work, trying to show my love to the world- but how could I?” He sighs softly against Yuuri’s chest, fingers tapping lightly against his breastbone. “I thought I knew what love was, but not like this.” He places a longer kiss against his chest, words hushed and reverent. “Not like you.”

Yuuri feels something catch in his throat. It’s not the first time he’s heart the words and he knows it probably won’t be the last, yet they never cease to floor him. 

It’s almost by instinct that his arms come to rest across Victor’s back again, slowly guiding him up until they’re face to face.

 _“Come here,”_ he whispers lightly, one hand resting securely against the small of his back, the other pressing against the back of his head to bring their lips together.

It’s a different kind of kiss than the ones they shared before. Lazier, slow and gentle like the ice melting against their skates. There was no teasing, no hurry for completion, just Yuuri hoping that Victor can feel every ounce of the love he’s pouring into each wandering touch.

After a long warm moment, Victor pulls away, his forehead coming to rest against Yuuri’s, his fingers resting delicately against his cheek. “You’re the love of my life Yuuri. I know I can say that without a moment’s hesitation.”

It takes every ounce of Yuuri’s strength not to rip the scarf from his face. He can hear the love dripping like honey from his mouth but he wants to _see_ it too. See the brightness in his eyes, the lovely pink curve of his mouth as he speaks, the sweet blush that rested so high on his cheeks whenever he talked about such strong feelings.

He fights the urge, instead guiding Victor’s face back down. “I love you so much,” he whispers against Victor’s cheek, words soft and shaky. “I won’t lie, it kind of scares me sometimes- but knowing I get to wake up every day next to you... it’s such a miracle.”

They’re the rawest words of the evening, ones Yuuri had felt brewing in his heart for the longest time, but never knowing the right time to speak them. It feels strange to be saying such things naked and blindfolded on their bed, yet somehow it feels right. 

He can feel them settling warm and whole in his heart. He just hopes Victor can feel them as strongly too.

He feels Victor’s breath shake a little against across the silk covering his eyes before he’s kissing him again, his tongue lightly tracing his plump bottom lip before pulling back. “And there’s that big heart of yours,” he mouths against his face before Yuuri feels him shuffle down his body to dot a few more kisses around his heart. It’s a sweet gesture, one Yuuri feels himself melting into until Victor’s lips move over a little, quickly tugging a nipple between his teeth.

Yuuri’s back bows off the bed. “Victor!”

“Aha, you didn’t think I was done yet did you?” letting go to lightly kiss the nub before licking across it slowly. Yuuri arches his back further into the touch, moaning as Victor’s free hand firmly pinches and tweaks the other. “I adore how sensitive you are here, the lovely little sounds you make when I play with you.” He continues to suck and tease at Yuuri’s nipples, chest rumbling with soft laughter as he twists and moans beneath him. Once they’re pebbled and more than a little sore, Victor releases them and moves his head lower. “And here,” he mumbles as his cheek brushes against the curve of Yuuri’s stomach “So _soft_.”

Yuuri bites his lip. They were well into the off season at this point, his body already softening from their lighter training schedule. He doesn’t need reminding of how much worse he looks now. “I wish it wasn’t.”

“Shhh. You’re perfect whatever season it is.” Victor nuzzles a little harder against Yuuri’s stomach, his tongue tracing the dip of his navel. “True, I love how toned you get when you’re competing, but now? Do you know how much I love to put my head here, how _good_ you feel against my hands.” He strokes his fingers against his lower stomach. “And my lips.” He accentuates his point with a long soft kiss against the same spot. The warmth of his mouth heads dangerously south. Yuuri swallows, knowing full well Victor can feel just how turned on he is right now.

He doesn’t want to imagine how red he is.

Victor continues to drag his kisses lower, laughing softly when Yuuri’s hips start to buck of their own accord. “You like it when I do this too, don’t you?”

“Y-you really need me to answer that?”

Victor tsks against his skin as his mouth moves down a fraction more. “Well I’d like you to, otherwise how will I know that I’m doing a good job?”

Yuuri swallows his groan as Victor kisses him again, dragging his lips even lower until he can feel the heat of his breath against his aching cock.

“Y-You know I love everything you do to me.”

“Hmmmm. That _is_ good to hear.” Yuuri gasps as Victor shifts, finally pressing a feather’s kiss to the side of his cock. “But I think I’ll save _this_ for later.” He kisses him again, a little harder this time before abruptly pulling his head away.

Yuuri barely has time to voice his frustration before he feels two solid hands around his midsection, gripping firmly and flipping him over onto his stomach in one quick movement. He moans quietly as his cock rubs against the sheets, the solid weight of Victor’s body suddenly pressing down on his back. He feels Victor’s fingers skim from his sides down his arms, softly gripping his wrists and stretching them out in front of him. 

The heat of Victor’s mouth is suddenly by his face again, his lips brushing softly against his cheek. “Be a good boy and keep these here for me.” He presses Yuuri’s wrists into the mattress as if to illustrate his point before releasing them and slowly dragging his hands back down his arms to rest on his shoulders. “Can you do that for me?”

Yuuri nods frantically into the bedding, desperate for Victor to do _something_ to relieve him already. It’s taking all his strength not to just rub himself against the sheets until he finishes, the combination of Victor’s soft teases and the gentle warmth of the air kissing his naked body almost too much to bear.

He hears Victor sigh behind him before one of the hands on his shoulders is gone, tracing slowly down his spine to firmly grip an asscheek. He barely has time to breathe before that same hand has let go only to come back down in a soft slap against the same cheek. “I want to hear you say it Yuuri,” Victor murmurs, rubbing over where he just spanked in soft circles. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasps out, unable to stop himself pushing his ass back against Victor’s hand. He cries out quietly into the sheets as Victor squeezes his ass again, a little harder this time before letting go to rub his hand over the other one. 

“Good. You’re so good for me, Yuuri.” 

Another lighting strike of pleasure shoots through him at the praise, both of them very aware of how well he responds to it.

“I don’t think I need to tell you how much I love this part of your body,” Victor comments playfully, both hands massaging his ass his rough circles. “God I would _kill_ for an ass like yours.”

Yuuri gasps again as Victor lightly spanks him a few more times in quick succession. “D-don’t sell yourself short.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one that won that poll.”

Yuuri can’t stop his laugh when he remembers the series of Twitter polls one of their more avid fans made about which professional male figure skater had the best ass. He was surprised to win, surprised more at where Victor was ranked.

He distinctly remembers how high Victor’s eyebrows had shot up when he’d seen.

“Fourth is a respectable position you know.”

It’s Victor’s turn to laugh, his hand playfully spanking both cheeks again. “Well since I’m the only one who gets to see number 1 in the shower every day, I think I can live with it.”

He continues to firmly work ihs hands over the ample curve of Yuuri’s rear before moving his hands down, lightly brushing his fingers up and down Yuuri’s legs. “Mmm and these thighs. You could kill me with these and I’d die a happy death.” Yuuri jolts in surprise as he feels Victor pressing a few gentle kisses to the back of his thighs, his tongue flicking out to lick the sensitive inner side. “So strong. So perfect.”

Yuuri presses his head further into the sheets below, frustration building as Victor continues to lightly tease him with greedy lips between his legs. Yuuri moans into the pillow as Victor sucks a few firmer kisses into his thighs, relishing the thought of what lovely bruises there would be in the morning.

Victor smiles against his thighs before moving his lips lower and lower until he’s pressing a final kiss against his ankle. “And these- these have a special place in my heart,” he murmurs, moving to kiss the sole of his foot, his fingers brushing the other. “Carrying you so effortlessly across the ice- and right into my heart.”

Yuuri laughs again as he kisses his foot again, already more than aware of Victor’s fondness for them. “Well if tonight is the night you want to try the foot thing-”

“Tempting, but it’s not the night for that,” Victor interrupts, leaving another kiss to his foot before wrapping his hands around his waist to flip him over again. “Tonight is all about you.” He presses himself against Yuuri’s chest, lips coming to rest against his ear. “And me doing everything I can to make you feel good.” His hand wraps softly around his cock “-to hear those sweet little noises.” He squeezes gently before stroking him slowly. “-hear you say my name.” He increases the pace a little his thumb sweeping over the tip to smear the precome gathering there down the length of his shaft. “-knowing I’m the only one who’ll ever get to see your pleasure like this.”

Yuuri moans loudly as Victor continues to work him, the words fuel to the fire he can feel building inside of him, so close to consuming him.

He can feel the last tether of his patience ready to snap.

He pulls his hands from where they’d been resting above him to blindly reach for Victor. They come to rest against his shoulders, his hands gripping firmly to pull him closer. “Victor- please-”

Victor continues the gentle pace of his hand, his body shifting closer until Yuuri can almost feel the intensity of his gaze roving over his naked body through the scarf. “God you’re so beautiful.” He brushes his thumb just under the head of his cock, leaning down to press the lightest kiss against the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “Just look at you.”

Yuuri can barely hear his sweet words, everything around him melting away until there’s nothing except the feel of Victor’s hand between his legs and his own harsh breathing.

After another wicked twist of Victor’s hand his eyes shoot open behind the blindfold, his hips stuttering as his end starts to shoot towards him at blistering speed. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, desperate to try and stop himself from spilling all over Victor’s hand.

_They need to come together._

He reaches down to grab Victor’s shoulders again, scrabbling at his skin as he gasps out in desperation. “Victor-wait...”

Victor continues to stroke him, his other hand coming down to lightly cup his balls. “Yes my love?”

“Please- I need you.” He can’t find the strength to stop, his hips still thrusting messily into Victor’s warm grip. “ _Now_.”

“Aha, I thought I was in charge tonight?” Victor caresses him once more before finally letting go, moving away from Yuuri’s body entirely. “Lucky for you, I think I’ve been teasing long enough.”

Yuuri hears the softest rustle as he catches his breath, a small shiver running down his body. It’s like a blanket has just been ripped from him, even with the ocean of candles around them, he feels strangely cold without Victor’s body pressed to his own. He clumsily reaches out for him, desperate to feel close, feel connected in the way only he and Victor can.

Within moments Victor is back in the circle of his arms, his lips shushing away the cold as he kisses him hot and slow. He presses his entire body against him, Yuuri content as he feels the familiar miles of firm muscle and soft skin moving across his body in a warm slide. He lets himself fall into the simple pleasure of kissing Victor, steadying himself as he slowly pulls away from the blistering edge of pleasure he’d been so close to falling off of. 

After a few soft moments and softer kisses, he feels Victor shift again. He moans softly against Victor’s lips as he feels the other man’s cock slide against his again, a new ripple of pleasure burning right down to the tips of his toes. Victor continues to slowly thrust against him before Yuuri feels a slick hand wrapped around them both, squeezing lightly.

Yuuri reflexively throws his head back against the mattress, fingers biting harder against Victor’s back. “ _Oh God that feels good._ ”

He feels Victor’s answering chuckle against his throat, his hips picking up speed. “Good.”

They continue to rock against each other, the tug of Victor’s hand and the brush of his cock the perfect friction between his legs. It doesn’t take them long to find a rhythm, every movement hot and quick and graceless.

Everything Yuuri needs right now. 

It barely takes any time before Yuuri can feel himself nearing his end, his cock desperate for release as Victor keeps moving against him.

“Victor I’m- I need-” The rest of his sentence dissolves into a moan as he suddenly feels Victor lick over a nipple before tugging to nub between his teeth.

“Come on Yuuri,” he whispers against his chest, pressing another quick kiss against his nipple. _“Let go for me.”_

With a final thrust Yuuri cries out, feeling himself come all over his own stomach and probably Victor’s too. Victor continues to move against him, his own cry panted hotly against Yuuri’s ear as he feels him finish.

They lay tangled together for a few sweet moments, uncaring of the mess between them. Yuuri takes a minute to centre himself, letting the clouds of pleasure dissipate in his mind as he breathes in the warm sweet air around him. He keeps his arms wrapped firmly around Victor, the other man’s head pillowed in the crook of his neck as he traces nonsense patterns across his chest.

Eventually he feels Victor move slightly before the rough caress of a tissue is rubbed between them. Yuuri spreads out his limbs so Victor can better clean him off, sighing happily when Victor presses himself back against his chest, his head resting just under his collarbone.

The scene over, Yuuri brushes one hand down the softness expanse of Victor back, tugging the scarf from his eyes with the other.

Their bedroom is dim and blurry as his vision slowly returns. Blinking a few times, he feels his heart swell at the sight in front of him. 

_Victor._ Specifically a soft sleepy Victor, completely naked and sprawled across his chest with a smile more beautiful than the summer sunrise painted on his lips. Yuuri lets himself admire the pretty sight nestled against him for a few minutes longer before lightly tipping the other man’s chin up, happily watching the flickering candlelight dancing in the ocean of his eyes.

 _“I love you,”_ Yuuri murmurs as he cups the pink flush of Victor’s cheek, the words the easiest of the evening.

Victor’s blush deepens a little at the words, before he shuffles up Yuuri’s chest until they’re face to face again. “I love you too Katsuki Yuuri.” The words are gentle and sweet against his face as Victor leans in to kiss his jaw. “And thank you for all of this.”

Yuuri’s smile softens a little, twisting to catch Victor’s lips properly. “I feel like I should be saying that to you.”

Victor laughs, reaching up to brush his fingers through the sweaty mess of Yuuri’s hair. “Maybe. But I know it took a lot for you to give up control like that.”

Yuuri’s eyes flick down to the scarf now lying crumpled next to them. “I will admit I was a little apprehensive, but- I actually really liked it.”

“I’m glad.” Victor’s eyes follow his own until they rest on the scarf too. He reaches over to pick it up, lightly trailing the silk against Yuuri’s chest as he holds it between them. “And I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to doing something like this again.”

Yuuri leans in to kiss him again, his whole being warm and safe and happy as he reaches out to grip the other end of the scarf.

“That’s good to know,” he murmurs as they break apart, perfectly aware of the darker twinkle in his eye as he drags his tongue across his bottom lip in a slow tease. “ _And I’m sure there are plenty of other uses we can find for this.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ravensmores.tumblr.com/) \- @ravensmores  
> Or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RavensmoresFics) \- @ravensmoresfics


End file.
